


【宇龙/白朱】北航专机(ZH0613号航班已抵达)-车

by lynnfantuan



Category: yulong/bauzhu
Genre: M/M, bauzhu - Freeform, yulong - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnfantuan/pseuds/lynnfantuan





	【宇龙/白朱】北航专机(ZH0613号航班已抵达)-车

=============================接泊车分界线========================

当听到白宇说要用身体支付的时候，朱一龙的身体僵硬了一下

“唔......”要说话的唇被男人狠狠堵住，舌头探进来，撬开贝齿，把朱一龙闪躲的舌头缠住，凶狠吸吮。仿佛沙漠中远行的人，干渴了几天终于喝到这口清甜的水。

白宇连一秒都不想再等了，自从半个月前在芝加哥的那晚后，朱一龙就尽可能的躲着他，避开一切和他私下接触的机会，而白宇也不想把他逼得太紧，虽然这只小白兔平时乖巧安静，但逼急了也会咬人的。

白宇一贯奉行的爱情观就是看对眼了，有感觉就做，不喜欢了就散，谁也不用楚楚可怜、要死要活的！不，这是白宇在遇到朱一龙之前的人生信条，在之前的26年人生中，白宇打死也不会承认有一天他会被一个人该死的吸引，仿佛一个初尝情欲的愣头青，又仿佛是一个许久没吃到糖果的小孩一样，就为了那一口的甜，他不折手段、无赖纠缠也要得到，朱一龙这人身上，始终带着一股不贪烟火的悠远仙气，无论你如何想接近他，他始终与你保持疏离感，白宇知道突兀的表白，一定会被拒绝，对付这样一个人，就是不给他拒绝的理由，直接上。

朱一龙被吻得几乎窒息，白宇感觉到了他微微推拒的双手才顺着他抵抗的动作往后退了一点，等他呼吸了几口后又啃咬上他单薄的唇。

朱一龙忍住自己想推开这个人的冲动，他有把柄被他捏在手里，只能顺从他。

白宇右手托住朱一龙的后脑勺，不断把他压向自己，左手把朱一龙身上那件白色制服衬衣从西裤里扯出来。手从衬衣底下探进去，肆意揉捏着朱一龙腰侧柔软的肌肤，白宇一边保持着拥抱亲吻的姿势，一边把人往里间带。

两个人双双倒在床上，白宇的吻从朱一龙的嘴唇转移到他的耳根处，轻轻舔咬起来，这里是朱一龙的一处敏感点，白宇咬一下，朱一龙的身体就轻颤一下，他拼命咬着牙关，把几乎冲口而出的呻吟统统咽进肚子里。

白宇的手开始摸上朱一龙的衬衫扣子，一颗一颗从上往下解，手指灵巧的拨开皮带扣，把皮带抽离；拉下裤子拉链，隔着内裤的棉质布料，揉搓尚未苏醒的性器。

朱一龙的喘息声，产生了变化，因为不是直接接触，隔了一层布料，快感来得并不迅速，只是悄然积累。白宇娴熟地揉搓它，动作轻柔，却很见效，软软的器官开始充血，逐渐变得坚挺；

白宇抬起头看了一眼身下的朱一龙，只见他侧过脸，把半边脸颊陷入床垫，小巧精致的鼻翼微微抖动着。手指绞着床单，关节用力到发白。

看着他咬着下唇努力强忍的样子，白宇体内的作恶因子躁动起来，对着已经勃起的玉茎轻掐了一下，男性最敏感的地方被猛然这么一捏，朱一龙终于忍不住轻喘出声“啊•••••”

“又是黑色的”白宇没头没脑的突然来了这一句。

朱一龙此时思绪已经迟钝，到底没想明白白宇说的话，也就没吱声。

“上次也是黑色的，你是只穿这种颜色的内裤吗？”白宇这次把话挑明了。

上一次朱一龙是在一种完全混沌迷幻的状态下，根本记不清做了什么，说了什么，清晰的记忆是从第二天早上才开始的。

对于白宇突然提到内裤的颜色，他的脑回路转了几个圈都没接上话。

白宇手上的动作不停，黑色内裤的中央部位，颜色变深了一点，那是因为性器玲口上分泌的体液湿润了黑色布料。白宇将朱一龙的西裤连同内裤一起剥下，朱一龙全身白嫩的肌肤早就染上了一层粉色的薄晕。

白宇重新覆上来，低头咬住朱一龙胸前的朱果轻咬研磨，一边不遗余力开始套弄他已经坚挺的性器。

喉咙里的声音还可以勉强抑住，但喘息声早就无法隐瞒，朱一龙原本抓着床单的手转而去抓白宇撸动的手，脸上的潮红越来越浓烈，仿佛能滴出粉色的汗来，眉头微皱

“啊•••”高潮来临，朱一龙忍不住叫出声来，白色液体射在床单上，浅浅一滩的模样不堪入目，更多的是溅在自己和白宇身上。

白宇用手指沾了体液，寻到后方蜜穴，在充满弹性的褶皱之间深深地压了进去

“唔•••”朱一龙轻呜一声，刚刚射过的身体软得一塌糊涂，白宇的身体卡在朱一龙两膝之间，无论朱一龙多么想把大腿合拢，都无法做到，那个地方就像一块摆在砧扳上的肉一样，仍凭玩弄。  
　  
一种可怕的感觉，正从那个被男人指尖蹂躏的地方，像电流一样蹿升。探进体内的两根指头灵活的抽插、翻搅，刮弄里面敏感的黏膜，只是插入两根手指玩弄了一会，入口的肌肤就透出一股被蹂躏后的淡红，煽动男人的虐欲囚子。  
　　  
白宇的眼睛都快盯出血来，胯下蠢蠢欲动，因为无法发泄而坚硬地发疼。

等扩张得差不多的时候，白宇急不可耐的起身脱掉自己身上的黑色制服外套，拿了一个枕头垫在朱一龙腰下，然后解开裤子皮带，拉开拉链，把他的腿折成膝盖贴到胸膛的姿势，臀部被腿的动作带着向上提起，他压上去，长驱直入，一气顶在柔软深处。

“啊•••疼••”痛感让朱一龙的泪腺反射性地分泌液体，眼睛迅速氤氲出一层水雾。

“乖，忍一忍，很快就不疼了”白宇停下动作，俯下身来亲吻朱一龙的耳根处，酥酥麻麻的感觉立刻引来身体的一阵颤栗，后穴本能的夹紧。

白宇被夹得低沉地唔了一声，眼神都暗下来了，直起身，握住朱一龙的腰肢开始大力挺动起来。

不属于自己的灼热在肠子里频频冲撞，下身又疼又麻，黏黏湿湿的。朱一龙浓密长翘的睫毛上，沉甸甸沾着水雾，那个不应该用作性用途的地方，被狠狠地贯穿着。

「啊……啊…啊…」朱一龙发出猝不及防的叫声，一直压抑的呻吟声此刻全都从喉咙里冲了出来。

前列腺被挤压，顶撞到瞬间，犹如一股电流在下半身淫邪流窜。

“不……呜唔…不不……呜嗯！”凌乱的句子从朱一龙的唇间溢出，陌生又剧烈的快感使朱一龙觉得既恐惧又无助，他想祈求白宇不要这样作弄他了。

白宇一下，一下，一下，力度不大不小地摧残着朱一龙身体里最敏感的地方，每次动作时都发出轻微但是极度淫靡的咕滋咕滋声。

随着白宇挺入的动作，朱一龙白玉般的身体被顶得一下一下在床单上往上蹭。

“唔••嗯••嗯•••”白宇每顶一下，朱一龙就随着他的动作轻呜一声。

前列腺不断遭到顶撞，刚刚被侵入时的痛感已经淡去，快感鲜明得深入骨髓。朱一龙不争气的下半身，也在男人一下一下的冲击中，再次呈现勃起状态。

白宇俯下身来吻他，舌尖探进口腔，勾着他的舌头，吻得很不温柔，甚至有点粗暴，耳边传来男人粗重的呼吸，虽然不发一言，但朱一龙能感觉到，对方很享受。

“刚刚射了一次，这么快又有感觉了？”白宇笑得又温柔又邪魅，在他耳边问。

朱一龙懒得理他，他现在被一波又一波袭来的快感刺激得大脑已经浆糊化，一张口就是羞耻的呻吟逸出喉咙，随着白宇几个更深的贯穿，朱一龙的下腹一阵收紧，就这样射了出来，完完全全的被白宇操射了。

身体的本能，在射的同时，朱一龙的后穴也不由自主的收缩起来，白宇被夹得低吼了一声，狠狠地，重重地插入、再深深往里一刺，一股热流尽数喷撒在朱一龙的体内。

高潮过后，白宇压在朱一龙身上平复着自己的喘息，房间里弥漫着情事过后的浓浓腥味，手上有一下没一下的摸着朱一龙身上光滑的肌肤。

“喜欢吗？”

喜欢个鬼

“舒服吗？”

舒服……舒服你个头

半天等不到朱一龙的回答，白宇抬头看了看，只见朱一龙半眯着眼，眸底却是一片懵然，高潮后浑身松软，眼睑要合不合的，这分明是已经有八分睡意了。

“你不回答我就当你默认了哦”刚刚还是一头凶猛进攻的野兽，此刻又突然化生一个撒娇耍赖的小孩。

“…能不回答…吗”朱一龙强撑起精神应付他，一直不断呜咽，嗓子已经沙哑不堪。颤颤的、又轻又奶的声音瞬间煽动男人的情欲。

“不回答也行，那就再做一次”

朱一龙已经大半融化的大脑，应着白宇的这句话，眼眸中涌现一丝清明，看上去迷离又无辜，努力左右晃了晃脑袋，“不要……”

白宇对朱一龙给出的反对答案置若罔闻，星火燎原的欲望，在身体里又汹涌起来，熊熊不可按捺。他把朱一龙翻了个身，按成了趴跪的姿势，这种体位最省力而且也好操作。

然后把自己身上的衬衫裤子都退下来，又把朱一龙身上还挂着的白色制服也一并剥了下来，扔到地上。

大腿根部有白色的液体流下，刚刚被操开了小穴还没有完全闭合，白宇立马提枪上阵，一贯到底，体位的改变让两人结合的部位贴得更紧了，性器进入到一个更深的深度，肠道里依然又窄又热，白宇一进去就开始大开大合的操干起来。

“唔……”朱一龙背脊供起来，精致的眉皱成一团“你慢点……”

“慢不了”

真是个混蛋

两具身体相连的地方，在淫液的润滑下咕吱咕吱地进出，和这种下流的声音一起传进耳朵里的，还有不远处飞机降落起飞的声音。朱一龙想他从小是个乖巧听话的好孩子，读书用功努力，出来工作也是个勤勤恳恳的好员工，他生活在这个大千世界里简单明了，为什么偏偏要让他遇见白宇？

视野被顶得摇晃、模糊，大脑似乎找不到四肢了，膝盖发软，好困好想睡觉……

 

===================================

第二天醒来的时候，朱一龙睁开眼睛，发了一会懵，意识才慢慢回到身体里，腰很酸，那里也涨涨地酸痛。嗓子干干的像塞了团棉花一样难受，他想下床去喝口水，试着撑起上半身，腰酸的感觉一下子袭来，又倒回床上。

原本压在身上的手臂，立马收紧了力度，头也往他这边靠了靠，说话时的热气就喷在他耳边。

“还疼不疼？有没有哪里不舒服？”

…………

“昨晚我给你清理过了，也搽了药，虽然有点肿但应该没事，也不是第一次了”

你可闭嘴吧

“你说我以后叫你龙哥好，还是宝贝儿好，龙哥听上去怎么像黑社会大哥的名号”白宇说完自己轻声笑了一下，“要不然叫哥哥怎么样？咋们以后可不能再像以前那样生疏了”

都不要叫

“你要是不说话，那我就替你选了”白宇看他眼神定定的看着天花板，也不理睬自己。

“能…能不选吗？”嘶哑的声音总算挤出几个字

“能啊，那就叫宝贝儿哥哥”

“那…那还是…哥哥吧”


End file.
